The Warmth from the Snowstorm
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: Who knew it was even possible? – Drabble thingy, Fluffy!Kurolina.


"Damn," he spouted. "Looks like I won't be going outside anytime soon."

The dark angel stared out of the window covered in crystallized flakes. Despite the low visibility, he could see people doing the grueling work of shoveling their driveways. The snow had taken Smashville by surprise in the middle of the dark night, and its reign has resulted in a white heavy blanket covering the small town. The snow continued to fall down while various neighbors gave up their shoveling duties.

Dark Pit sighed. He was stuck in this dull mansion until nature decided to give the world a break. The snow was the only source of entertainment for him: the TV bored him, and everyone else he found remotely interesting decided to sleep the gloomy day away.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he heard a familiar voice asked. He turned to see Rosalina sitting on her bed, her hair pulled into a ponytail. She still was wearing her nightshirt, a deep blue, satin one that the dark angel considered way too short for someone like her. Her Luma slept next to her, lying on a pillow that matched the weather. He had completely forgotten he'd shared a room with her, and had forgotten how she could never see the flaws in anything.

"I don't find the fact that we're stuck in this grand prison 'beautiful'," he replied.

"No, no, I meant the snow."

"I don't find that very beautiful either."

Rosalina laughed gently, catching the dark-haired boy by surprise. Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "And you're laughing because…?"

"I'm laughing because I find your dislike of the snow quite cute."

A blush quickly formed upon Dark Pit's cheeks. Cute? One doesn't describe Dark Pit as "cute". Her fantastical comments kept catching him off-guard. He decided to not respond, instead keeping quiet as he continued to stare out of the window. The snow fell softly or, as Rosalina would describe it, gracefully. There was something about the drops of crystalline water ice that suddenly captured Dark Pit's attention, but he would not admit that to Rosalina.

There was an air of silence that formed thickly before Rosalina's ethereal voice cut through it. "So what do you find beautiful?"

"Would you stop asking such weird questions?!" Dark Pit snapped. What kind of question was _that_? "If you find the snow beautiful, why don't you – oh, I don't know – look at it!"

"My apologies. I just wished to watch the snow with you," Rosalina replied softly, her voice having a small hint of sadness that made the angel feel a large amount of guilt. The dark angel sighed.

"I…I'm sorry. Come here."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Do you want to watch the snow with me or not?"

"Oh!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Of course I do!"

Rosalina scurried over to Dark Pit's side of the room, delicately plopping herself onto the messy bed.

Dark Pit gulped, a deep flush appearing on his cheeks as he choked out his next sentence. "To…to answer your question from earlier, I find you beautiful."

Rosalina glanced up at Dark Pit, a blush on her rosy cheeks as well. "Dark Pit…?"

"I don't find the snow that beautiful," he continued, his crimson eyes still avoiding Rosalina's, "because I find you more beautiful. You're the only beautiful thing I enjoy."

The princess smiled, nuzzling against Dark Pit's shoulder. "I find you beautiful, too. I must admit, the snow cannot simply compare to you, Pittoo."

"T-thanks, Rosalina." His hands trembled slightly as he wrapped one arm around Rosalina's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Quickly, he kissed the top of her forehead, receiving a positive response in a form of a content sigh.

"When do you think the storm will end?" Rosalina asked, playing with the angel's dark teal feathers.

"I dunno, but I'm kind of hoping it doesn't end anytime soon. That way, we can stay like this for a little while longer."

Rosalina chuckled softly, like the fragile snowflakes they saw fall gracefully to the ground.

"I hope it doesn't end anytime soon either, Dark Pit."

* * *

 **Is this what people call fluff? 'Cause this is more fluffy and adorable than my Inuyasha plushie. For the love of Viridi, the fluff is suffocating me. I wrote this a few months ago, when a sudden snowstorm canceled school and I wasted it by writing cheesy, semi-cliché fanfiction. I was going to flesh it out more, make it a slow build-up or something, but I ended up following the short and sweet path. Kurolina is love, Kurolina is life. See ya!**


End file.
